9/11 Attacks
On the 11th of September, 2001, the World Trade Centre and the Pentagon were attacked by suppoed "terrorists" who had "hijacked" planes. There are many different conspirary theories, not all of them linking with the illuminati - but as they control the Government, the media and pretty much everything involved with 9/11, we can definitely make some links. A poll taken by Zogby in 2006 showed that 42% of American citizens did not believe the story that the Government had told them. The most known conspiracy theory is tha the twin towers and WTC7 had been demolitioned - the fire from the planes did not cause structural damage, and therefore, did not make the twin towers collapse. Plus, WTC7 seemingly collapsed without any attacks placed onto it - and the collapse happened from the bottom, seemingly with dynamite or some form of explosives. As for the Pentagon, a likely conspiracy is that it was hit by a missile launched from the U.S. Government and exploded in the Pentagon. This would make sense because when analysing the damage caused, a plane could not have fit into the gap of the pentagon. My opinion on the 9/11 attacks, specifically the WTC, is that the Government had planned the attacks on the centre and ensured that these attacks went through. Planes never go through Manhattan, that low, or that nearby so the Government or police should have known something bad was about to happen - and with America's "amazing" technology, surely the could have shot the plane down? Why you ask? Well the WTC was destroyed to increase America's economy and to boost stocks and shares in American Airlines and United Airlines. Plus, Bush had a fantastic incentive - "war on terror" - Bush kept on repeating this saying, and then finally, a terrorist attack had happened and finally the U.S. people believed that there would be more attacks. Taxes went up, and therefore more money was in the Governments hands. Government = puppet of the illuminati - always remember that. As for the Pentagon, it is clear that the Pentagon was a deliberate attack. A missile was launched and hit the pentagon because the "affected area" of the Pentagon was considerably small when compared to the plane that was supposedly hijacked. (see images) (left) Picture showing the damage done to the Pentagon from aerial view. (right) Picture showing the supposed hijacked plane not fitting into the gap. It doesn't make sense, does it? As for Flight 93, the fourth hijacked plane of the attacks, it didn't have any casualties, any lost luggage, any debris from the plane crash - nothing! How can this be possible? See the picture below for the supposed crash site of Flight 93. Flight 93 was the only plane that did not get to its intentional target. Conspiracy theorists state that this is a cover-up against the real 9/11 attacks, whether as pro-Government state that the plane may have been shot down. Either way, luggage, plane debris and dead bodies would surely have been found? Nope. Not here, anyway. This is the same for the WTC attacks. No records of the deaths of the people on the plane were found, apparently the plane that was hijacked was full - but yet no luggage or confirmed deaths (from family members of people riding the plane) have been recorded. Maybe the Government, or the illuminati, has paid these families to rename the passengers riding those planes and to make sure that they never reveal the fact that 9/11 was an inside job. But what can we do? We can only raise the heat and raise the awareness of the potential that 9/11 was an inside job, so many things do not make sense and the Government cannot provide any explanation to this. More and more conspiracies are being created, but less and less answers are being provided. Open your eyes - don't believe what the Government/illuminati tell you. They are all puppets.